


Kissed So Gently

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: “Üşüyorum.” Kyungsoo dokunuşuna kendini bırakarak cevap verdi.“Üşüdüğün için mi oyunumu kaybettim.” Chanyeol gözlerini devirdi.“Bana dikkatini versene.” Alt dudağını sarkıtarak sızlandı.





	Kissed So Gently

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kissed So Gently](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/362190) by sailoverthestars. 



> Yazardan izin alınmıştır.

 

Kyungsoo atkısını boynunda sıktırdı, çenesine kadar çekerek içine gömüldü. Havaalanında bir saattir bekliyordu ve hala ısınamamıştı. Uzak köşede bir sıraya oturmuş Minseok ve Luhan’ın içecek sipariş etmek için kafeye gitmelerini izliyordu. Ellerini ve içini ısıtmak için Karamelli White Mocha Latte istemişti ve eve dönüş yolculuğunda uyutacak kadar onu rahatlatmasını umuyordu.

Zitao’nun kahkahası Yifan’ın olduğu yerden geliyordu; sesi tüm üyeleri seslerini bastırıyordu. Onun karşısında Yixing başını Joonmyun'un omzuna yaslamış uyuyordu; Joonmyun, Yixing için her zaman sarılası lider tipiydi.

Omzunu hafifçe döndürerek telefonunda oyun oynayan yanındaki Chanyeol’a verdi dikkatini; muhtemelen daha önce hiç görmediğiydi ama umursamıyordu. Kyungsoo eğilerek oyuna baktı ve ellerini çekiştirdi. Chanyeol gözünün kenarından ona baktıktan sonra oyununa geri döndü ve elini sallayarak onu görmezden geldi. Kyungsoo onu yeniden çekiştirdi ve bu sefer Chanyeol sertçe bakarak elinden kurtuldu. Kyungsoo dudak bükmüştü. Görmezden gelinmekten hiç hoşlanmazdı; özellikle de üşüdüğü zaman.

Yeniden yaptı; sinirlenip ellerini ittirse de bu sefer Chanyeol’un dikkatini başarılı bir şekilde oyundan kendisine çevirmişti. Kyungsoo dudak büküyordu ve birkaç saniye sonra Chanyeol’un dudakları ona ihanet ederek gülümsemeyle kıvrılmıştı. Kyungsoo ona kocaman gülümseyerek karşılık verdi. “Ne oldu?” Chanyeol sordu ve elini kaldırarak saçlarını karıştırdı.

“Üşüyorum.” Kyungsoo dokunuşuna kendini bırakarak cevap verdi.

“Üşüdüğün için mi oyunumu kaybettim.” Chanyeol gözlerini devirdi. “Ne yapmamı istiyorsun? Luhan ve Minseok hyung içeceğini biraz sonra getirirler.” Elini çekerek yeniden telefonuna döndü. Kyungsoo boğazının gerisinden bir ses çıkardı ve Chanyeol şaşırarak ona baktı.

“Bana dikkatini versene.” Alt dudağını sarkıtarak sızlanıyordu. “Dikkatini bana ver, hafta boyunca hiç yalnız kalamadık. Seni özledim.”

Chanyeol kıkırdayarak duvara yasladı ve başını yana çevirerek ona baktı. “Uçakta, tamam mı? Sarılacağız. Şu anda etrafta çok fazla insan var—“

“Fan servisi.” Kyungsoo başını sallayarak söyledi. “Ellerim üşüyor.” Avuçlarını kaldırarak ekledi ve Chanyeol gözlerini devirerek ellerini tuttu.

“12 yaşındasın.”

“Değilim.”

“12.”

Chanyeol bir eliyle oyuna geri dönmüştü ve Luhan gülümseyerek görüş açısına girdi. “Bir adet Karamelli White Mocha Latte!” kupayı eline verdi ve hemen ısınmıştı. “Hey,” kulağına doğru eğildi. “Joonmyun bugün fan servis konusunda dikkatli olmanızı söyledi. Menajer hyung iyi bir ruh halinde değilmiş.”

Elleri gevşedi, Chanyeol oyununa tamamen gömülürken Kyungsoo ısınmak için iki eliyle kupayı kavradı. İlk yudum dilini yakmıştı ve Chanyeol güldü. “Geri dönene kadar rahatlamalısın.” Ağzının kenarıyla söyledi ve Chanyeol kızardı. Bir yerden kamera sesi ve kıkırdamalar duyuldu; Chanyeol’un kızarmasını yakalamışlardı.

“Hey çocuklar!” Sehun önlerinde belirdi ve ileri geri sallanmaya başladı. “Eşyalarınızı alın. Binmek üzereyiz.”

Kyungsoo zayıfça sıradan kalktı ve bilerek geriye doğru sendeleyip Chanyeol’un kucağına düştü. Gözleri parlayarak ona sırıttıktan sonra kucağından kalktı ve çantasını omzuna atarak omzunun üzerinden ona dil çıkardı.

Chanyeol uçuşlarda hep yanında otururdu –ki çıktıklarını bilmesine rağmen Jongin bundan hiç hoşlanmazdı. Jongin genelde Sehun ya da Luhan ile otururdu. Sık sık Luhan, Minseok’un yanına giderdi ve Jongin kendisini Joonmyun'un yanında oturmaya zorlardı.

Dilinin yanmasını umursamadan latte’sini çabucak bitirmişti çünkü Chanyeol emmesi için kendi kolasından ağzına bir parça buz koymuştu. Ağzındaki buzla gülümsedi ve Chanyeol yeniden gözlerini devirdi.

Uçuşun yarısındayken gözlerinin kapanmaya başladığını ve başının ağırlaştığını hissetmişti.  Chanyeol’un sıcak avuçlarının başını omzuna doğru yönlendirdiğini hissetti ve uyuyakaldı.

●●●●●

Uyandığı zaman karanlıktı ve bedeninin altındaki yumuşaklık ve sıcaklıkla yurtta olduğunun farkına varmıştı. Gözlerini açtığında Chanyeol örtüyü omuzlarına örtüyordu ve ona gülümsedi. “Günaydın gün ışığı.”

“Uçuş boyunca uyudum mu?” Kyungsoo, Chanyeol’un tişörtünün kenarını çekiştirerek sordu.

“Ağzını öpücük ister gibi oynatarak uyandın bir kere.” Chanyeol konuşurken üzerine doğru eğilmişti ve dirsekleriyle kendisini destekliyordu. “Ama evet, tüm uçuş boyunca ve buraya gelene kadar uyudun.”

Kyungsoo hımlayarak kollarını boynuna doladı. “Artık bana dikkatini verecek misin?” gözlerini kırpıştırıp dudak bükerek sordu. “Tüm hafta boyunca vakit geçiremedik. İhmal edilmiş hissediyorum. Her zaman Baekhyunnie ile takılıyorsun.”

Dudaklar dudaklarının üzerine nazikçe kapanmıştı. “Sen tüm dikkatime sahipsin.” Chanyeol onu inandırmaya çalışarak söyledi; bir dirseğinin üzerinde durarak yanına doğru eğildi böylece Kyungsoo'nun yüzünün yan tarafını sevebilecekti. “Hepsine.” Deneyimli bir şekilde ağzının içini kolayca yalamıştı.

“Güzel.” Kyungsoo dudaklarını ayırarak ağzına doğru mırıldandı ve Chanyeol, Kyungsoo’nun hassas noktası olan damağını yalarken dudakları karıncalanıyordu. “Her zaman benim olmalı, değil mi? Aptal oyunların için beni görmezden gelme Channie.”

“Bana ne yapacağımı söyleme.” Chanyeol mırıldandı. “İstediğim zaman sana dikkatimi vereceğim.”

Kyungsoo yumruğunu kafasına geçirince Chanyeol alt dudağını ısırdı. “Beni görmezden gelme.”

“Asla.”  Chanyeol alçak sesle mırıldandı. “Denesem de yapamam ki.”

“Seni pislik.”

“Şu anda ihtiyacım yok aslında ama düşündüğün için sağol.”

Kyungsoo homurdanarak onu ittiğinde Chanyeol sırtüstü yere yuvarlanmıştı. “Anı mahvettin, moron!” kollarını kavuşturarak somurttu.

Bağırarak Kyungsoo, Chanyeol’un göğsüne çekilmişti. “Her zaman anı yeniden alevlendirebilirim.”

“Olmaz, çoktan mahvoldu.” Kyungsoo söyledi ancak yakasındaki kemiklere bastırarak oynuyordu. “Canlandıramayacağına yüzde yüz eminim. İmkansız görünüyor.”

“Romantikliğimden şüphe mi ediyorsun sen bakayım?”

Kyungsoo uzanarak dudaklarını umutsuzca, acelece Chanyeol’un sıcak dudaklarına bastırdı; Chanyeol'un başını döndürmüştü. Chanyeol, Kyungsoo’nun omuzlarından tutarak onları yakınına çekti. Öpücük bozulurken nefesini zar zor düzene sokabilmişti. Kyungsoo başını omzuna yaslayarak derin bir nefes aldı. “Beni görmezden gelme.” Omzuna doğru fısıldayarak alnını Chanyeol’un boynuna yasladı. “Lütfen.”

“Soo?” Chanyeol sırtını okşayarak seslendi. “Sorun ne?”

“Senin beni görmezden gelmenden hoşlanmıyorum sadece.” nefesini vererek cevapladı. “Yorgunum. Uyuyalım.”

“Kyungsoo, eğer bir sorun varsa—“

 “Shhh.” Kyungsoo boynunu öptü. “Yorgunum. Beraber vakit geçiremedik. Bunun tadını çıkaralım. Yarın anı yeniden _canlandırabilirsin._ ” Kaşlarını oynattı ama Chanyeol karanlıkta görememişti.

Bunun için vereceği karşılık yoktu o yüzden Chanyeol gözlerini kapattı ve haftanın stresi omuzlarını terk ederken ikisi de uyuyana kadar Kyungsoo’nun sırtını okşamıştı.

 

-The END-

 


End file.
